


Trapped

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jasper Hook and Smee find themselves trapped in one of King Kooh's chambers after enemies trespass.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Let’s check on Retep and the other slaves,’’ Eems said to Repsaj. He viewed him nodding. He and Repsaj gasped after King Kooh’s enemies entered the pyramid. ‘’Let’s pursue enemies instead.’’

‘’I’ll protect Ailicec.’’ 

Repsaj and Eems pursued one enemy into a chamber.

The enemy ran. He stepped on a stone. A door descended and trapped them.

The men gasped. 

‘’Ailicec!’’ Repsaj exclaimed. He scowled. ‘’We’re trapped! If Ailicec dies…’’ 

Repsaj sobbed. Eems embraced him. 

Hours passed.

King Kooh opened the door.

‘’Enemies ran,’’ King Kooh said.

Repsaj embraced a struggling Ailicec.

‘’You should be trapped again, Repsaj,’’ Ailicec muttered. 

 

The End


End file.
